


【深明大义】Lollipop Luxury

by keiyu13bl



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Discipline, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiyu13bl/pseuds/keiyu13bl
Summary: Sugar Daddy - Naughty Boy kink禁欲憋死成熟化3 x 欲求不满幼齿化2年操 3比2大15岁OOC预警！！！关键词：PWP，’父爱如山’，微discipline，微spanking
Relationships: 深明大义, 蘑菇喵
Kudos: 14





	1. 上

上

**-Turtleneck-**

他背靠着落地的窗  
秋日的斜阳夕照  
他面上满是汗水的腻滑  
高光  
脖子渗出的汗滴  
又尽被黑色高领吸去  
包裹着喉结  
紧密

他大张着双腿  
向两侧远远分离  
他的手  
陷入腿间的隐秘  
拿着手柄的底端  
不断向深处推进  
那手柄上方的物件外  
缠绕着那人的内裤  
偷拿的  
沾染了那人的气息

快要到了

平放在地面上的脚趾  
一一蜷起  
双腿颤抖着蹬地  
被汗水沾染  
打缕的发丝  
黏着玻璃  
是夕阳下棕红的暧昧

他的嘴张着  
张开又合起  
忍不住再张开一点  
舌头抵着下齿正中  
像是  
想含上什么东西  
又抵得那么用力  
想要压抑的不是呻吟  
而是那个即将脱口而出的名字

他面上挂着的金丝眼镜还在  
已被蹭得歪斜  
一高一低地  
挂在高挺的鼻梁  
透明的镜片后  
水雾泛滥的眼  
失焦  
他终于哼出  
夹杂着痛苦与愉悦的呻吟

他支撑不住自己的上身  
蹭着窗框  
下滑  
直至再滑不动  
便和着抽搐中的双腿  
一并向侧方倒下  
他的双手还夹在腿间  
却没把那物件拔出  
在多停留一会吧  
他舍不得

他的侧脸  
贴着冰凉的石面  
压平  
他看着前方不远处  
桌腿上  
阳光与阴影  
锋利的界限  
他呢喃  
呢喃出了  
那个称呼  
“PAPA...”

**-Striped-**

“PAPA!”  
李振宁听见开门的声音  
像一只蝴蝶  
扑进了才迈进半只脚的那人怀里

男人习以为常地接住他  
安抚着摸了摸他的后颈  
”我回来了，对不起有点晚了“

“没关系的PAPA！”  
“怎么又穿这么少？去把裤子穿上”  
“我不！家里不冷！”  
李振宁甩着袖口  
宽大的条纹衫不很合身  
长出半截袖口摇摆  
宽松的衣领谢下侧边  
半截锁骨在空气里招摇

“深深，听话”  
男人声音低了一些  
手上加了些力气

“我不嘛~”  
李振宁笑嘻嘻地挂在男人肩头  
两条光裸的大腿  
盘在男人腰间摇晃

“下来”  
男人声音突然冷淡了下来  
放下了揉着李振宁后颈的手  
“这么不听话，看来还是没长记性”

“PAPA...”  
李振宁重新踩回地面  
并着双腿  
腿根紧贴在一起  
膝盖却稍稍打开着  
像是被饱满的腿根生生胀开

“自己上楼去准备好受罚”  
“PAPA...我错了，我这就去穿裤子”  
李振宁微低着头  
上目线却瞟着男人  
很委屈似的  
“我说，上楼去准备好！”  
男人只是站在门口  
双眼微眯  
重复着自己说过的话

李振宁一步三回头地上了楼  
期盼着男人能改变主意  
却直到转进卧室  
都没再等到男人的一句话

等李振宁身影消失在二层走廊  
男人才放软了眼神  
扯松了领带  
看着二楼的猫眼有些困惑  
“是我的方法哪里出了问题吗？”

男人的名字叫姚明明  
第一次当Sugar Daddy  
他想当Sugar Daddy的原因很简单也很单纯

他想养个乖巧的儿子

选上李振宁  
也是因为初见的时候  
男孩缩在宽大卫衣里逗猫的模样  
很乖

最开始  
男孩也确实很乖巧听话  
可不知为什么  
近来却愈发淘气了起来  
不肯听他的话  
还经常弄乱他的衣服  
怎么管教都不听

姚明明在他三十多年的人生里首次如愿以偿的体会到了一名吾儿叛逆老父亲的心情

今天要下手狠一点  
喊疼也不能心软  
他告诉自己

姚明明上楼时  
李振宁已经脱了内裤趴在床边  
头安静的埋在枕头里  
不知等了多久

姚明明坐到床边  
衬衫袖子卷至臂间  
伸手拍了拍自己膝头

李振宁跪着蹭到姚明明膝侧  
双手扒着他  
睁大了眼  
仰望  
”PAPA，我真的知道错了“  
他的性器软在腿间  
从条纹衫边缘露出一点肉色

姚明明扯下领带  
在手上绕了两圈  
沉默着  
又拍了拍膝盖

李振宁只好趴上姚明明双腿  
双臀翘着  
绷紧在空气中  
条纹衫向前滑落  
只遮住肩头

”啪“  
第一声拍打落下  
李振宁咬紧了牙  
却还是哼出一声  
微弱地

”啪“  
”啪“  
”啪“  
手掌与臀瓣接触的声音不断响起  
臀瓣随着拍打荡起波浪  
麦色皮肤泛起红印  
李振宁小声闷哼着却不敢大叫  
害怕叫出来会惹得PAPA更加生气

”知道错了没有？“  
“呜...知道错了......”  
”哪里错了？“  
“不该......不该不穿裤子....”  
李振宁大约是哭了  
声音断断续续的

“啪”  
又是一声

“啊！PAPA...我都说了知错了....呜...为什么还打我？”  
“还有呢？”  
“不...不应该穿条纹...”

“啪”

“还没想明白？”  
“呜....PAPA...我不知道PAPA...我不知道...”  
又是接连几声拍打  
左侧与右侧的臀瓣  
对称着  
连着  
红成了一片

“我的衣服是怎么回事？”  
姚明明左手在红肿上方缓缓揉着

“...我...我......”  
“不想说？”  
姚明明向燃起热度的臀瓣  
轻轻吹着气

“...我...呜...我不该偷穿PAPA的毛衣...呜....我也不该偷戴PAPA的眼镜”  
李振宁抽着鼻子  
手不停揉着眼睛  
“别揉眼睛。还有呢？”  
李振宁放下手  
却死活不肯再往下说

“还有呢？”  
姚明明安静的等了一会  
“深深？”  
他发现李振宁再没了动静  
生怕是打坏了  
赶紧把李振宁抱起来  
却看见李振宁只是咬着嘴唇  
睁着眼  
憋红了脸  
“不...不该...不该用PAPA的内裤自慰”  
他说着  
双眼望进姚明明眼底  
坦率  
挑衅  
只在深处  
藏着一丝不自信的希冀

“嗯”  
姚明明把手放到李振宁头顶  
顺着发丝的走向滑至颈后  
像每日的安慰  
轻捏  
转开了头  
“以后要听话。我去拿药，乖乖等着”  
他把李振宁抱到枕头上趴好  
起身离开了房间

床垫随着姚明明的离开  
摇晃  
李振宁摸着残存着他温度的后颈  
瘪了嘴

**-Kimono-**

白色的日式浴衣薄如蝉翼  
被未干的水珠浸湿  
轻薄的小袖  
甩在身后乱飘  
碟翅轻舞  
余下的布料  
湿漉又透明  
贴着肌肤

他向来是穿不好衣服的  
总要露出一半锁骨  
或是一段背颈  
花蜜挂着水珠  
胸前的两点不大不小  
又怎么是那般轻薄的布料  
能够遮住地

他又总是没个正形  
走路也歪歪扭扭地  
赤裸地脚踩在石面上  
蜷曲着脚趾  
又踩出啪嗒啪嗒的声响

姚明明正坐在窗边  
戴着眼镜  
看着书

他跳进姚明明怀里  
把姚明明拿着书的手  
连书一同  
压在身下  
肉感的臀部  
挤压着书页  
微响

他环过姚明明的肩头  
咬上细金框的眼镜  
侧头抽开  
舌头被冰凉的镜框和树脂的镜片  
压着  
含糊着嘟囔  
“PAPA，别看了，陪我”

“又淘气”  
姚明明手从书背移开  
轻轻拍了拍压在其上的臀瓣  
“放开，我去给你拿毛巾，当心感冒”

“我不~”  
他含着镜腿  
舌尖舔舐着镜面  
双腿狠狠地夹紧  
就是不肯让姚明明抽手

可惜他的力气还是没有姚明明大

姚明明抽出右手  
捏上他的颈根  
指尖扫过发尾露珠  
“深深乖”  
说着  
双手一前一后环住他的腿根  
抱起  
转身  
放进座椅

书本随着他的动作  
从两人之间滑落  
书脊砸在地上  
闷响

“PAPA，你分明都硬了，为什么就是不肯陪我？”  
李振宁把膝盖缩上椅面  
环着自己  
下巴架在膝间  
静静地看着走向门口的姚明明  
眼神里满是不解

姚明明的脚步终还是顿了顿  
回头轻叹  
“你还是个孩子啊，深深”

“我不是孩子！我下周就18岁了！是成年人了！”  
“是嘛？…”  
姚明明的声音随着脚步声远去

李振宁盯着门口  
天真的迷惘  
化作黑潭上  
蒸腾的水雾  
凝结于巩膜  
啪嗒  
流过手背  
洇湿纸面

展开的书页上  
印着一首诗

_And when you told me I should_  
_Run away from someone like you_  
_I reached out with every_  
_Part of me open—_

_My eyes,_  
_These arms,_  
_This heart._

_「Butterfly」— Wilder .144 *_

姚明明走进浴室  
水汽还未散去  
牛奶沐浴乳的香气  
与怀中残留的香气  
一般

姚明明坐在浴缸边缘  
捂着脸  
叹气  
居家服的裤子支成了帐

他唾弃着被情欲影响的自己  
怎么可以对未成年人产生欲念  
“禽兽”  
他骂道

待到欲望随着水汽消退  
他拿过一条毛巾  
惦记着李振宁未干的头发  
离开了浴室

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你告诉我  
> 我应当要逃离  
> 逃离 像你这样的人  
> 我偏向你展开  
> 展开 我身体的每寸
> 
> 我的眼  
> 我的手  
> 我的心
> 
> 「蝴蝶」— Wilder .144


	2. 下(1/3) - Lollipop -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 32车 之一

下  


-Lollipop-  
  
姚明明醒来时  
头痛欲裂  
眼皮被外力压上眼球  
双手也靠在一起  
动弹不得  
腰上还被重物压着  
  
怎么回事  
姚明明努力的回想  
扭动着胳膊  
昨天是...  
昨天是深深18岁的生日  
  
深深！  
  
“PAPA你醒啦！”  
  
身上的重量微动  
耳边一阵悉索  
眼上的压迫感减轻  
重新见了光  
  
被压得模糊的视野里  
熟悉的身影  
跨坐在他腰间  
  
“PAPA我满18岁了，你是不是可以陪我啦！”  
“深深...别淘气，放开我。”  
“我不~”  
隐约有舔舐的粘腻之声  
随着视野的恢复  
姚明明看见了一根棒棒糖  
  
那是一根粉白相间的棒棒糖  
粉与白的线条拧作一团  
顺时针盘旋着  
收束于圆心  
淡粉夜空中扭转的星璇  
比那粉稍深一些的粉舌  
正在圆弧顶端来回刮蹭  
湿漉  
晶亮  
  
舔着舔着像是不满足  
李振宁咬上棒棒糖一边  
蜜桃的双唇张开  
整齐的贝齿反复嗑着糖晶  
太硬了  
咬不下来  
  
水亮无辜的一双眼  
黑白分明的望着他  
姚明明在心里默念  
他还小他什么都不懂  
却无法控制血液的下涌  
  
“深深，放开PAPA好不好？乖”  
“那PAPA陪不陪我？”  
“我不能...”  
“那我就不放！”  
棒棒糖被随手丢到一旁  
落在地毯上连一声回响也无  
  
姚明明在嘴里  
尝到了草莓甜香  
  
人造糖果甜腻的滋味  
微微酸涩  
带着甜味钻进来的软舌  
调皮地乱窜  
却又温热柔软  
让人想一口咬下  
  
贴近他眼前的  
是男孩微微颤抖的睫毛  
绯红的面颊  
  
还未细看  
他的眼前再次黑了  
酸甜的气息离开了唇间  
  
“PAPA不愿意那就不要看我了，把我当成随便谁都好”  
  
他的眼罩有些湿热  
他的男孩一定又哭了  
通红着眼眶  
委屈地抹着眼睛  
双唇瘪成被压扁的桃心  
  
小可怜  
爱哭鬼  
姚明明叹着气  
  
“深深...”  
劝说的语句还未出口  
就被下身传来的热意打断  
微硬的那处  
被柔软包裹  
还有什么  
在最敏感的部位挑逗  
  
“深深你在干什么，快停下！......李振宁！”  
“呜...PA...PA…….舒服嘛”  
口腔大约被撑满  
回应被啧啧声打成了碎片  
  
“快停下，再这样我要生气了！你在哪儿学的这些？！”  
身体里两股情绪在冲撞  
涨破头脑的情欲  
与没保护好男孩的愤怒  
他手不停地上下活动着  
束缚渐松  
  
“嗯...没.......啧....没学........呜...像棒棒糖...”  
大部分的下体失去了包裹  
只有顶部还陷在温暖里  
被又吸又压  
没一会就全部离开了  
  
姚明明刚松了一口气  
就感到顶端被什么夹住了  
根部被一只手握着  
来回调整着  
  
“李振宁！你敢！”  
姚明明咬着嘴唇  
感觉自己就要被气死了  
他左右摆着腰躲闪  
  
“反正过了今天......PAPA也不会要我了，我有什么不敢的！嗯...”  
  
顶端再度陷入温热的包裹  
比之前更热更紧的包裹  
猝不及防地  
就整根陷了进去  
下腹受到压迫  
腿根被弹性撞击  
  
“PAPA！”  
抽泣着的低吟

挣脱束缚的双腕  
解下黑色的布条  
就在这里他的腿上  
坐着他的男孩

面颊被泪水浸透  
在卧室昏暗的黄光下反着光  
他的面庞都亮晶晶地  
像是洗完脸后还没擦干净水迹

他坐起身来  
男孩随着他的动作低吟了一声  
他赶忙停了动作  
握着臀瓣将男孩抬起  
阴茎抽出肠壁时的摩擦  
他身上的人皱着眉闭紧了眼

完了  
全都完了  
我什么都没有了  
李振宁想

在他被圈进温暖的怀抱以前

“深深，你为什么非要这么做？”  
手掌抚着赤裸的肩胛  
姚明明在男孩耳边叹息  
面颊蹭着面颊  
泪水从一侧跨越到对侧

“我要PAPA属于我…只属于我”  
“我现在也是只属于你的PAPA”  
“不够！这不够！我要PAPA的全部….我要你的身、你的心、你灵魂的每一寸！我要你起床时想着我、吃饭时想着我、睡觉前也想着我！我要你勃起时想着我、做爱时想着我，我要你的阴茎只属于我，没有我你就……啊！”  
抬起再落下  
全部的没入  
李振宁双臂挂在姚明明肩头  
因为突如其来的撑胀蜷起指头

“深深，我该拿你怎么办？”  
姚明明咬牙切齿的声音  
伴着情欲在声带嘶吼

“深深，这是你要求的。从今天起你不要再想要离开我”  
姚明明翻身把他的男孩压倒在床  
他的迟疑  
他的犹豫  
他的忍耐  
在男孩的直白间都沦为了笑话  
他愤怒地俯身撕扯着男孩颈侧  
他要把这一切都补回来  
他要让他的男孩哭着求饶

“PAPA….我不会….嗯….不会想离开PAPA的”  
男孩双腿盘上了男人蜂腰  
蜜色的大腿绷紧的皮肤挂着汗珠  
他环着男人的背努力抬腰  
仿佛整个人都攀在了男人身上  
“PAPA好厉害！PAPA的肉棒好大！”  
男孩毫无耻感地叫着从小说上学来的言语  
诚实地大声宣告着自己的感受  
“被撑开了…呜…”  
他并不知道这些话语对男人的作用

他也无暇去注意  
他早已被喜悦充斥  
他的愿望得偿  
他拥有了他一直渴望着的PAPA  
他就知道他的PAPA是狂野的  
斯文和温柔不过是压抑的假面  
他早就知道  
在他每晚透过门缝偷看PAPA做俯卧撑的时候  
就知道  
每个偷看过后的夜晚  
他都会想着PAPA入睡  
想象着PAPA压在他的身上  
做着俯卧撑的动作  
而当下  
便是梦境化作的现实

姚明明挺动着腰  
前冲的浪潮  
从臀肌开始发力  
接着是腹肌胸肌胸锁乳突肌  
凡是收缩的肌肉都鼓起了包  
他的男孩那么主动  
他不必分神去打开男孩的双腿  
只用双手撑在男孩头侧  
不间断的摆动腰胯

男孩尚且稚嫩的面庞  
隐约有锋利的棱角  
但暂时还像个圆圆的小麦面包  
泪水已经头蹭进了枕头  
向上探着脑袋寻找着姚明明的嘴唇  
每每逮到机会  
就伸出舌头舔上一口  
然后叫出露骨的话语  
满脸餍足

“PAPA…呜…我腿酸~”  
盘在腰间的双腿挂不住滑开  
虚拱在床垫上

“那深深侧着躺好不好？”  
姚明明抬起男孩的一条腿  
绕过面前翻转  
阴茎碾着肠壁旋转  
肠壁忍不住收缩

“放松点”  
姚明明轻拍李振宁的圆臀  
被挤到一侧的双臀紧压在一起  
裹着他的阴茎  
太紧了

“是PAPA太大了，都怪PAPA！”  
“啪”  
左手落在左臀上  
毫不留情的  
然后是暴烈的挺动

“PAPA….呜，别动了，好痛….”  
男孩扒拉着枕头扭着身子向床头缩

“啪”  
“你说怪谁？”  
“怪….啊……..怪PAPA！”  
“啪、啪”  
清脆的拍打  
姚明明向后挪了挪  
体温离开了男孩的肠道

“别走....PAPA别走，怪深深！怪深深没放松….呜…PAPA惩罚我吧”  
姚明明的指尖在微红的麦色上滑动  
然后狠狠的握住  
他握得那么紧  
一点点臀肉被勒出了指缝  
他的性器再次抵上穴口  
一冲到底

“深深真是个坏孩子”  
“呜…原谅我吧，PAPA，对不起”  
男孩的双腿被男人的夹在中间  
男孩的手摸着男人的大腿  
用力向自己的方向拽着  
想让男人进入的更深一点  
最好永远也不要出来

男人把头凑在男孩身后  
同一个枕头  
他张口叼着男孩的后颈  
确认着猎物归属的肉食动物  
感受着身下与口中的热度  
按着男孩的前胯  
用尽全力的撞入  
像是急速奔跑的猎豹  
非要追着猎物到精疲力竭才肯罢休

天光微亮的时候  
男孩嗓音哑得已经叫不出声  
胸腹与身下的被单狼藉一片  
男孩疲惫得睁不开双眼  
只蜷缩在男人怀里随着摆动小声哼着  
“PAPA…PAPA…”

-TBC-


	3. 下(2/3) -Hot Chocolate-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 迪士尼热巧克力 谢谢 谢谢TT

-Hot Chocolate-  


像是按下了什么奇怪的开关  
他的PAPA从那天之后就变得不一样了  
看他看得好严  
  
李振宁垂头丧气地坐在圣诞树边  
拨弄着圣诞树上的挂饰  
一只蓝色的长耳朵大鼻子的动物  
叫什么史迪仔  
PAPA说长得像他  
买回家挂了大半棵树  
【哪里像了？】  
他嘟着嘴  
手指猛戳史迪仔的脑袋  
蓝色玩偶坠着松针晃悠  
拽掉了几叶松针  
  
【而且PAPA还不许他请同学来家里玩！】  
他狠狠地揉了揉怀里的玩具头套  
狼狗模样的  
本来想和同学开动物主题派对才专门买来的  
  
说起来PAPA好像是看见这个头套才突然不高兴  
又接连打了几个电话取消了派对  
但是为什么啊？！  
他不就是指着这个头套说长得像他们班夏瀚宇嘛...  
然后又提了一句他觉得逗夏瀚宇特别好玩...么...  
这有什么呀？  
臭PAPA！  
小气鬼！  
今天晚上他绝对不会再理PAPA了！  
PAPA自己一个人跨年去吧！  
啊！！！  
  
“深深，还在生气啊”  
掌心揉上他的头顶  
熟悉的气息  
  
他甩头  
把手掌抖落  
有点舍不得  
但他是不会就这么轻易原谅的  
  
他揪着怀里狼狗玩偶的舌头  
低着头  
不肯开口  
  
浅色条纹的拖鞋绕过他身侧  
在眼前停下  
黑影将他笼罩  
再靠近  
映入他眼帘的  
是细框眼镜和PAPA细长的眼

PAPA右手捧起他的脸  
食指和拇指夹起一小片软肉  
轻捏  
“真生气了？PAPA跟你道歉好不好？”  
拇指蹭过颊边  
又捏了捏微红的耳尖  
“对不起，深深，PAPA错了，原谅PAPA好不好？”

“我……我不！”  
他挥开耳边的手  
龇着牙做了个凶狠的鬼脸  
套上狼头  
光着脚丫跑走了

姚明明看着男孩跑走的身影  
男孩穿着他送的无牙仔连体睡衣  
长长的耳朵甩在身后一跑一颠  
头上的狼耳也随之抖动  
整个人都毛绒绒的  
他的男孩真可爱

姚明明推了推眼镜站起身  
看来今天要努力哄哄男孩了

一个小时过去了  
PAPA没有出现  
又一个小时过去了  
PAPA还是没有出现  
李振宁泡在浴缸里  
晃着脚  
踢着水

边气着  
边不停揪着狼头边的白毛  
狼头上的白毛沾了水塌着  
一边都快被揪秃了  
满水池的毛

他动了动鼻子  
好香  
甜甜的  
热巧克力？  
哼，还算PAPA识趣

“深深，起来啦，PAPA给你做了热巧克力”

李振宁在水里翻了个身  
想着才没那么简单  
却隐约听见了咕的声音  
揉了揉自己的肚子  
决定吃饱了再继续气

他磨磨蹭蹭地撑起身  
揉着眼睛转过头  
却又停下了

散乱的浴袍  
敞开着正面  
饱满的胸肌  
八块轮廓凸出的腹肌  
才锻炼结束  
充着血  
挂着汗珠

他呆愣地接过杯子  
透明杯璧里  
棕色热巧上  
飘着白色的奶油  
撒着彩色的糖碎  
两旁还插着巧克力片  
像是考拉的耳朵

他喝了一大口  
却只喝到了一点点热巧  
更大部分是奶油  
厚厚的一层奶油  
冰凉的奶油  
沾满了嘴唇  
白色的小胡子  
一整圈

他盯着眼前的腹肌又喝了一口  
平滑清晰的形状  
整齐排列着  
像是刚脱模的白巧克力板

嘴唇四周有些黏糊

他探出舌头努力够着上唇  
舔来舔去  
却还盯着腹肌  
移不开视线

他有点晕  
水温太高了  
一定是他泡得太久了  
不然怎么会感觉腹肌离他越来越近  
甚至想要用嘴唇去够一够  
看看能不能够到

热巧克力太沉了  
他端不动了  
也或许是成心的  
他也分不清  
总之整杯洒在了眼前的腹肌上

巧克力甜蜜又粘稠  
在腹肌沟壑中流淌  
白巧克力上撒糖浆  
无法拒绝的  
甜蜜诱惑

红舌不受控制逃出齿间  
沿着腹中线的凹陷上行  
贪婪地卷着巧克力浓浆  
和混在其中微咸的汗水

“PAPA…坏…….”  
含糊着哼唧着  
他不知道自己面色被蒸汽熏得通红  
唇边还挂着将化未化的白色奶油  
像是吃了什么不该吃的东西

舌头在那片沟壑间画了三个圈  
才又终于跟着巧克力流淌的方向  
到达了液体汇聚的路口  
微卷的毛发  
然后  
便是硬挺发红的  
PAPA的肉棒

他的脑子有些混沌  
好像认识这个东西  
又好像是第一次见  
黑亮的眼满是好奇

他先用嘴唇试探着碰了碰  
顶上最红的那处  
光滑地有弹性像个菌菇的伞盖  
变烫了  
他探出舌尖  
绕着小孔打转  
然后张口含了进去  
有些盐味有些腥膻还有点巧克力味  
他忘了收起牙齿  
怪不得PAPA要捏他的耳朵  
不过他才不要管  
他很饿  
他要全部吃进去

他努力的吞着  
直到喉咙有些抵触才停住  
接着小幅度地晃起头  
舌头被压在口腔底部  
胡乱窜动  
舌苔摩擦着肉棒上的颗粒和皮肤  
他的PAPA动了动腰  
戳到他了

他吐出PAPA的肉棒  
抬眼委屈地向上看  
还没等到回应  
又带着湿漉漉地双眼低下头去  
含住了垂在肉棒底部的囊袋

真好玩  
他想

双肩上有股推力把他拉开  
可他还没玩够呢  
他看到PAPA在他面前蹲下  
认真地盯着他

“还生PAPA的气吗？”

“嗯………PAPA给我吃我就…我就勉强原谅你”  
红润的双唇撅着  
挤成一个肉嘟嘟的圈

姚明明凑上前去在他的男孩唇上轻留一吻  
接着就把男孩托出了水面

他跨进浴缸  
坐上池壁  
跨开双腿

他的双膝抵开男孩的  
他的肉茎抵住男孩的  
举起  
放下  
肉茎间隔靴搔痒般地轻触  
时有时无

男孩狠狠地踩上他的脚  
生气他的折磨  
扭着腰要挣脱他的双手  
他这才让下身抵进男孩臀瓣间的窄缝  
试探着戳刺入口

男孩显然是被戏弄生了气  
右手探到下方握住了他的肉茎  
扶着  
一点一点地  
向下坐

男孩的甬道还很干涩  
有些泡浴带出的精油掺着水在表面  
剩下的边全靠他前端渗出的一点前液  
但男孩是不肯放手的  
反复着上下  
一次更比一次多吃进去一点  
但这太慢了  
慢得男孩的大腿都有些微颤

差的不多了

他按住男孩的胯  
缓慢而坚定地下压  
到底

男孩粗喘着瘫在了他的腿上  
初始时的努力耗费了太多力气  
男孩后背贴着他的前胸  
后颈露在他面前  
那时他最爱的部位  
此时散布着汗珠  
他将那些汗珠一一吻去  
感到男孩肩背逐渐放松

握住腰  
抬起  
放下

“PAPA….疼...呜、轻点……”  
男孩的呻吟有丝破碎  
听着是疼痛的意味  
可男孩的身体却自己动着  
轻轻摇晃着吞吐

姚明明不愿意让男孩那么费力

他双臂搂起男孩的膝弯  
把男孩轻轻抛起  
男孩在下坠时惊呼  
又捂着脸骂他是坏PAPA  
男孩的骂人词汇总是如此贫瘠  
骂他说对自己像对小孩  
这个姿势太羞耻了

可姚明明知道  
他的男孩乐在其中  
不然他的下身怎么会被包裹得这么紧

“深深刚才不听话，生了PAPA的气是不是？”  
“是…….呜….我最讨厌PAPA了….讨厌…”  
“真的吗？PAPA好伤心啊！”  
“啊—— PAPA，你…我改主意了，不要原谅你了”  
“既然你不肯原谅PAPA，那PAPA只好真的当个坏PAPA了”

姚明明抱着男孩起身  
跨出浴缸走到镜前  
镜子表面蒸汽凝结的白茫中  
男孩一定隐约看到了自己的模样  
因为他很快捂住了自己的性器  
不愿像被把尿的幼童般模样

姚明明欣赏了一会男孩害羞的模样  
从发丝粉到脚趾圆滚的指肚  
才动起了腰  
热身过的核心肌群正是最佳状态  
迅速激烈地顶入  
男孩被顶得身体上下摇晃  
发丝都飞起在空气中颠簸  
男孩受不住似的一手反手扒住姚明明的脖子  
另一只手却又忍不住包住自己的性器安抚

姚明明最喜欢男孩这种藏不住欲望的模样

雾气随着水温的下降散去  
恢复透亮的镜面里  
麦色肌肤的男孩被人抱在臂弯  
咬着嘴唇仿佛即将到达极限  
深红的性器在他股间进出时隐时现  
男孩的脖颈渐渐后仰  
渗出低吼时液滴溅湿了镜面  
几股

“PAPA….呜…….PAPA不准射”  
“为什么，深深不累么？”  
“呼…累….但是…….我更饿”

男孩在高潮的余韵里用力扭动  
姚明明怕男孩摔到  
不得已将男孩放下  
却发现男孩在双脚触地的同时跪在了他面前

“全都射给我，PAPA的肉棒…….射给我“

男孩张着嘴  
对着他  
双手抬起  
握着姚明明的硬挺  
滑动

”PAPA，射给我….全部…“

姚明明当然会满足他的男孩  
不过不是全部  
有一小部分挂在了男孩高挺的鼻梁  
还有一小部分挂在了男孩唇边  
像男孩喝热巧时不小心蹭上的奶油

男孩的舌尖在唇边搜刮  
卷走了范围内的所有白浊  
男孩咽了咽口水  
高兴地抬头  
”谢谢款待，爱PAPA❤️“

-TBC?-


End file.
